Scars of Love
by JustMijke
Summary: Fubuki is depressed and feels all alone, but maybe that Gouenji can do something about it...
1. Chapter 1

**OMG OMG OMG GUYS! This is my 10th story! I'm so happy! I want to thank all of you for seporting me and even if you didn't I still love you! 3 **

**So for this fic something a bit different. IF YOU DON'T LIKE SAD THINGS THEN DON'T READ! **((If you can even call this a sad-fic...))

**Disclamer: Roses are red, violets are blue. Me no own, you no sue!**

* * *

Alone… All alone… His family is gone and his friends abandoned him.

Fubuki sat in the bathroom crying. He was left alone. Even his brother thought that he was useless. _What does it even matter... why do I even live… I'm nothing to nobody…_

His friends had left him after he collapsed. He didn't know who he was or who he was suppose to be. Was he himself, or did everyone want him to be his brother? Of course they wanted him to be his brother, why would they want a weak and insecure person.

BOOM!

Fubuki heard the storm raging outside and he rolled up to a little ball. _No.. No! I don't want this… please let there be someone… someone that will accept me… someone that wants me and not my brother…_

But Fubuki knew that there wasn't anyone that wanted him. That's why he had to be perfect… so that maybe someday someone will see him and only him.

Fubuki wanted to be strong, but it was very hard. With his "friends" around he tried to stay happy. He didn't want them to be sad because of him. If he was sad and alone he would take it out on himself… not the others…

Fubuki stood up and got the knife that was lying in the bathtub. _I'll take it out on me… not on anyone else… ever... _

Fubuki put the knife to his arm and pushed. He hissed and cried as the knife made its way into his body. The blood was slowly dripping down on his arm but it didn't make Fubuki stop.

He cried his heart out as the knife was dancing over his arm. As small as possible he craved letters into his arm.

A-l-o-n-e

Alone… that was what he was and all he'll ever be, alone. No family, no friends and worst no love. He was all alone… all by himself… and that was something that would never change…

* * *

**I don't know why I wrote something like this, I just felt like it...  
I know that Fubuki might be a little OOC, but am I the only one that would see him do something like this!?**

**I don't know when I'll post the next chapther be I'll try to do that as fast as possible. Btw I know that I said that Gouenji would be in this one, don't worry he'll be in the next chappy!**

**R&R and No Flames.**

**See you next time! (^.^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Finaly! I uploaded the second chappy to this thing! Sorry that it took so long but I was just insperationless so yea... Well ot's done now so I hope you'll enjoy it! ^^**

**Disclamer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven or any of it's characters and I don't make money out of this.**

* * *

The next day at school Fubuki wore long-sleeved shirt so nobody would see his arm. The day went by as usual, he went to his classes, ate lunch with his friends and then went to his classes again.

The whole day Fubuki wasn't exactly with his mind on the earth. His mind kept drifting away. He was just staring out of the window.

"FUBUKI SHIROU!"

Fubuki shot up and looked at his teacher. "Y-yes Miss?"

"Pay attention, would you?! School is for learning, not for blindly staring out of the window!"

"Y-yes Miss…"

_Wow even the teacher think that I'm irritating. And again a great day…. _While Fubuki continued staring out of the window Gouenji was looking at Fubuki. Gouenji felt that there was something going on. Something important.

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG

Everybody stood up and got their things, Fubuki on the other hand didn't seem to notice that the bell had rung and was still looking out of the window.

"Uhh.. Fubuki… class is over."

Fubuki turned around and looked at Gouenji. He blushed. Shit, how could he have not noticed that?

"O, uh… t-thank you Gouenji-san…" Fubuki stuttered.

"No problem." Gouenji said and he smiled a bit. _God he is so cute when he stutters. _Gouenji thought.

"Come on let's go."

Fubuki looked confused at Gouenji. "To where?"

"To training of course!"

Fubuki's head shot up and he looked a bit scared. If he would go to practise he would have to wear a short-sleeved shirt and people would see his scars.

That look didn't go unnoticed to Gouenji. "Something wrong Fubuki?"

"N-no it's nothing, I just can't come to practise."

"Why?" Gouenji said and looked suspicious at Fubuki.

"I-I… uh… I-I just have a lot of homework to do"

"Fubuki we're in the same class… we don't have any."

_Shit!_ "Well I… uh…"

"What's wrong Fubuki? You were distracted all day, you won't come to practise and you lie to me."

"It's nothing Gouenji-san, I-I'm just tired and~"

"I'm not buying that Fubuki, what's going on?!"

"I..It's just…" Fubuki had no idea what to say. He tried the first thing that came to his mind and tried to run away, but Gouenji was faster and grabed his arm.

"**AAAHHAAAHHHHAAA!"** Fubuki screamed it out from the pain. Gouenji had grabed his arm on his scars. Gouenji immediately let go of Fubuki's arm and Fubuki fell on the ground. He clanged his hands to his arm. Tears slowly rolled down his cheeks as the pain from before returned.

Gouenji sat down next to Fubuki. "Fubuki?! Are you okay?! What's wrong?!" Gouenji tried to grab Fubuki's arm to see what was wrong, but Fubuki pulled this arm away.

Gouenji didn't know what he had to do. He looked at Fubuki who was still crying. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

Gouenji carefully got Fubuki's arm again and he wouldn't let go when he tried to pull his arm back. Gouenji rolled up Fubuki's sleeve and saw that scar. Fubuki tried to pull his arm back again, but Gouenji held a tight grip on it.

"What is this?" Gouenji asked.

"No! You can't see it!"

"Fubuki did you cut yourself?!'

"N-no it's just a little wound…"

"Fubuki I'm not stupid, it says 'Alone'."

Fubuki looked at the ground with pain in his eyes. How was he going to explain this to Gouenji?

Gouenji grabed Fubuki's chin and turned his head towards him. "You're not alone."

Before Fubuki could say something Gouenji had pulled him closer and erased the gap between them. Fubuki was shocked at first but relaxed into the kiss.

After a little while Gouenji pulled away. "Cause I won't ever leave you."

"Thank you." Fubuki said and Gouenji kissed away the few tears that were still on his face.

_**10 years later**_

Fubuki looked down at the scar on his arm, it was almost completely gone. _Good, finally.. _Fubuki thought. Cause yea, alone was something that he wasn't anymore and will never be again.

* * *

**Wow I feel really clisee for doing that '10 years later' thing, but okay.  
****I do feel kinda proud though, I mean I have now finished 10 stories! **

**Well I don't really have anything to say anymore so...**

**R&R and no Flames.**

**See you next time! (^.^)/**


End file.
